Prior Time
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: While on the search for a new dragon, Via quickly discovers its dangerous powers and ends up in the past. Plenty of surprises await her in this major dilemma but the biggest one is helping Hiccup present Dagur a gift for his birthday arrival which gets taken out of context what the deranged viking thinks his gift truly is. Rated M: hentai,smut,lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching the riders and defenders of berk lately; and this idea just came to me so I thought it be hilarious.**

 **Note: this takes place** _ **after**_ **when Dagur was first announced as chief but** _ **before**_ **he found out they lied to him about not killing dragons anymore.**

It began as a scouting mission to find a newly spotted species of dragon. Via was up north in search for it along with Fishlegs as the others were located elsewhere.

"What do you think it could be Via!? A boulder or tracker class….nah not a tracker class." The woman shushed him with a whisper, "We won't find out unless you lower your voice. I doubt either one of those classes; my money is on a mystery class since apparently as you say NO ONE has even seen this dragon before."

 _It is odd, the dragon has been heard of but no one has ever seen it…it must be like the Night Fury. Vikings knew of it and the sound it makes before attacking but was never seen until Hiccup._

She was very curious as well to this strange dragon that just mysteriously appeared on Berk. It made the others dragons frantic just arriving there and the strange humming/buzzing noise that could be heard (similar to the Deathsong) hence how they came to the conclusion some new dragon arrived.

Naturally, as soon as something came sneaking up behind them….Fishlegs screamed. Via tried to shush him after sensing it but it was too late….the chaos happened.

The dragon was so fast on its feet all Via saw was solid white eyes with a black slit running down the middle, dark scaly skin, and sharp spikes along its spine that actually glowed. Time seemed to stand still after that, only having time to register that her forearm had been cut on one of the spines before her vision was blurry to no end.

Clamping her eyes shut and holding her head she felt like her entire body was spinning out of control so just kept still until it passed only to find herself completely alone.

Blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes she looked around to see what happened, but no one was there. Via took a few deep breaths to calm down and think clearly to what could've happened.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I'm not dead." She looked at her arms and frowned, "The cut is there but….wh…what in…"

She immediately saw her scar was gone from her left arm. "What's going on here!?" Hearing a stream nearby she ran to it and almost fainted when she saw her reflection….she was younger, about 17 or 18 years old instead of 23.

Of all things for her to say at this point was a whine, "My breasts are smaller~"

 _Get a hold of yourself Via. Okay, apparently that dragon made you younger….not a bad thing technically. Well, at least now I know that dragon is almost like a fountain of youth…..no wonder no one's seen it before. If someone did they could've been changed to a baby!_

Mentally thanking Thor that didn't happen to her she raced back to the village to find the others to let them know what happened….and hopefully get it reversed.

She didn't look too much different when she was this age as an older teen; her hair was a little shorter, breasts a bit smaller but luckily still bigger than the other girls and her figure wasn't as tone as it grew to be as a dragon rider. "At least a have somewhat of a figure still, so glad I'm not 15 or younger otherwise I'd be flat chested and no figure being a late bloomer."

When she got there, her hut was missing. Furrowing her brows in confusion as to what happened to, not to mention it didn't even look like anything was ever built there.

Marking that off as a second thing to tell them off about until she got into the village to be collided with someone and knocked to the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're…..go….I mean, I should apologize for doing that to you~"

Via stood up wondering why Snotlout sounded strange, let alone acting more flirtatious than usual until she got a good look at him under the lit torches. _Now I'm completely terrified. What does this mean!?_

He was younger too and probably 15-16 years old. She was at an utter complete loss for words even when he grabbed her wrist and spouted, "Come on, I have GOT to show you to the others."

* * *

 _It's like he doesn't even know me. Did I….no~ it can't be…._

She was lead to the Great Hall where the dragon riders, with their dragons naturally, were just finished with a meeting about their next training exercise.

As soon as Hiccup saw him he rolled his eyes, "Oh you actually decided to show up for once Snotlout and….who's that?"

Via stood there too stunned to say anything just yet, this had to be a blast from the past since everyone here was affected too and NO ONE knew who she was.

"This is what I found…pretty isn't she?"

Tuffnut grinned, "I'll say~"

Now this was really getting weird, seeing Tuffnut who looked really different and with no dread locks…..way too bizarre.

Hiccup approached her and held out his hand, "I'm sorry about Snotlout, he's not very tactful when it comes to meeting new people. I'm Hiccup, what's your name? More importantly where did you come from to be out this late and our dragons not sense you?"

 _Is it safe to give my name? What choice do I have?_

She took his hand and gave him a small smile, "Via and well….it's a long story and not very believable."

It was true and Hiccup could see she was telling the truth, but skepticism was inevitable. Many questions were thrown at her that night and the next day until Hiccup managed to keep them all at bay.

As of right now on this crisp cool morning Via came to the conclusion that she was transported back in time so many years by that Spine Juncture dragon. _Had to give it a name and seems fitting to me, but why this time and place? More importantly, how am I going to get back to my own time?_

* * *

She learned this to be so because no dragon hunters were any trouble so far, the Deathsong and many others wasn't discovered yet, this was before she ran away from home too and got her scars after being marooned, etc. This also meant Scarfume was no longer her dragon yet and she wasn't Tuffnut's girlfriend.

"What a mess."

She managed to come up with believable excuses how she came to be here. As far as they know she ran away from home, her boat sank due to a dragon attack which is where she got the cut on her arm, and luckily was near enough to swim to shore on the opposite side of the island and got dry.

It was true to a point minus a few details but she had to come up with something. She grunted when Toothless nudged her and she petted him, "At least you and the dragons know I'm not an enemy, even though I can't let on I know how to ride a dragon."

Her dragon knowledge and being able to ride one…..wasn't a good idea to boast about just for safety measures. What if she messed up something about the future, like how to make Gronckle iron which they haven't figured out yet or the secrets to Changewings.

She made out she was just an animal lover and dragons was no exception which was definitely true. "Hey Via, could you do me a huge favor."

"What is it?"

Hiccup looked fairly nervous and kept frowning, "I normally would _never_ ask you to do this since you're new to the island but I have no choice. The others bailed on me when they found out."

She arched a brow as he continued, "You see, it's another chief's birthday and he's coming here to get his gift which he demanded for some odd reason…..which _I_ have to present him."

"Okay~ So what's the problem here? A bad gift?"

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the Berserker's?"

She tried SO hard not to give it away that she knew all too well but managed to say calmly, "I've heard of them." "Well, Oswald is no longer the chief and his son Dagur is the new chief but….we're still on a peace treaty with them but he still doesn't know we don't kill dragons anymore so at least the others are keeping them hidden at least. It's just…I don't want to be left alone with him….again."

"So, it's Dagur's birthday and he's coming to get his gift from your tribe specifically and you just want me there as moral support so he'll leave as soon as possible."

"More or less~" She just shrugged, "Okay, anything I need to know about him?" "He's completely mental and loves killing things which is an understatement. Just don't mention anything about dragons and we should be good."

Via was fairly worried to see Dagur. He obviously would be around her age but from the things she's heard and even saw for herself when she first met him….seeing this worse version of him (if that's possible) may change her opinion about everything he's done and more importantly…how will he react when he sees her?

This was going to be a pip.

 **To be continued:**

 **Hope everyone likes this so far and there will be smut in next chapter lol**

 **Just a short story I thought would be funny**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's get this over with."

Via furrowed her brows as she followed after Hiccup to the docks where Dagur just arrived and asked, "Are you sure he'll like this?" "It's a sword, what better gift to give a killing maniac than another weapon?"

Via couldn't argue with that; it's just to her the sword merely looked plain. If it had some jewels embedded in the hilt or something colorful it would look more appealing….but this is just her own preference.

She held the sword as Hiccup meekly greeted the Berserker chief and just waited silently taking in his appearance; even though he kept glancing at her the entire time which was distracting.

 _He actually had long hair!? No beard either….he actually does look more menacing without it I have to admit._

"Never mind the praise of my arrival; it's time for my present. You _do_ have it don't you? I mean after all, I came all this way to get a gift so I better NOT be disappointed~ That would so stupid of you not to get me anything when you _knew_ I was coming and…."

Hiccup quickly interrupted the chatterbox before he snapped since he was already reaching for his blade due to impatient anger. "Of course I wouldn't forget, here it is."

That was her cue to step forward holding out the sword, mind you she felt really awkward the way he was looking at her. Seriously, he was literally just intently staring at her and not the sword as if in deep thought.

"I'm just stunned."

Hiccup nervously asked, "What about?" Dagur crossed his arms and gave him a fixed look, "I actually expected to be disappointed by your gift brother, but you cease to amaze me." "Uhhh~"

Dagur was grinning ear to ear now and crushed Hiccup in a hug, "How did you KNOW this is what I've been wanting ever since I became chief!?" Hiccup stuttered with confusion, "Well, I know you like that sort of stuff and….."

"How could I not!? And even to my taste too! This is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." Hiccup gave a sheepish smile, "I'm glad you like it and….uh….what's wrong Via?"

* * *

She was glaring at Hiccup for what's it worth since he obviously had NO CLUE what was going on. Dagur clearly thought SHE was the gift and not the sword, but then again the rider wasn't paying attention to where Dagur's line of sight kept going.

"Are you that dense Hiccup?"

Said Viking was about to ask what about but the redhead beat him to it. He took her hand and purred, "So what's your name?"

Hiccup quickly blurted out in panic, "She's not your gift Dagur!" Said man just arched a brow, "She must be since she's the only thing here you gestured to." "NO! I was talking about the sword."

Dagur howled with laughter and took it, "This piece of garbage!? It wouldn't even cut bread; quit kidding around and be serious. You knew ever since I became chief the next thing I needed to obtain complete power is a queen~"

Hiccup face palmed, "No….no I did not…."

Dagur just shrugged, "Whatever, I'll just be going now. Via was it?" She gave him a fixed look, "Yeah, but don't I have a say in this?" _This whole situation is just too familiar…he hasn't changed a bit about wanting a queen and is still fixated on me….yipee._

"Not really."

She glared at him and jerked her hand away, "Look, I'm NOT your gift and you can't make me be your queen."

 _What in hell am I saying!? That's a stupid statement…look who I'm talking to!_

He sauntered up to her and cooed gently in an ominous manner with a hidden hint of malice, "Oh can't I?"

 _I have to rethink this, if I get taken by him now it could ruin the entire future and I'll never get with Tuffnut, have Scarfume or even be a dragon rider; if I can ever get back there that is….so I have to stall him somehow to stay here on Berk._

* * *

Taking a much needed deep breath she calmly replied with a forced smile, "You're right and I'm sorry. It's just a bit rushed wouldn't you say? I mean we hardly know each other~"

Hiccup was dumbfounded as to what was happening, Via was clearly flirting with Dagur of her own free will.

The Berserker arched a brow with a solemn expression, clearly he wasn't used to this type of emotion, but didn't complain one bit. He liked it a lot; it got him hot under the collar actually.

"That's why I'm taking you to Berserker island so we _can_ get to _know_ one another~" Via pouted a little and ran a finger over his chest, "I lot of preparations have to be made first and I rather stay here right now until everything's done."

Hiccup already wanted to leave because this just kept getting weirder and a bit nauseating….well; it wasn't a picnic for her either. It was taking all her willpower not to crack.

Dagur shook his head and was about to argue since he always gets what he wants WHEN he wants, "No. You're coming with me NOW. Everything will be done on my island when we arrive so there's no need for you to stay here."

Hiccup luckily intervened, "But Dagur, it's bad luck for a chief to take his chosen queen from a different island before doing like she said."

Via thanked Hiccup for his quick thinking as the redhead frowned, "Bad luck? How so?" They both quickly started naming random things off, "Your soldiers won't respect you, it's a sure jinx especially if you intend on having children and you won't have any and more importantly become the laughing stock of the entire archipelago."

Just hearing being a laughing stock infuriated the chief but still refused with a bitter tone, "Let them try to make a laughing stock out of me." Hiccup couldn't think of another excuse why she couldn't go because if they stopped him by force they'll be at war with the Berserkers again.

Via was thinking the same thing and took his hand, "Let's go for a walk." He was about to argue again and jerk her back when she whispered in his ear, "I have a proposition for you, but we have to discuss it in private~"

That was enough to get Dagur smirking with a low chuckle and obediently letting her lead him towards the woods. She mouthed to Hiccup as they passed by him 'don't you dare follow'

 _I swear! Of all the things I go through and have done for Berk I should be heavily compensated~_

 **TBC: sorry for the long update but as I've said no story unfinished**

 **I hope this chapter gave a few laughs (especially with what Dagur thought his gift actually was)….I sure giggled writing it lol**

 **sorry for the lack of smut...next chapter for sure as you can see the hint at end of this chapter lol**


	3. Chapter 3

As they drew further in the woods Via's mind was racing to no end with this HUGE mistake.

 _What in hell am I doing!? As of now I'm a virgin….or am I…..if I'm back in time then I should be…..stupid dragon! This time fiasco is just too much to deal with! Whatever, I can NOT have sex with him. I don't need that on my conscience knowing he's my first. How do I convince him of that though? He's under the impression something kinky will happen, which I unfortunately planned on….._

"This is far enough!"

Dagur's sudden outburst made her jump as he turned her around, "I'm tired of walking and want to know this proposition of yours is~"

He said the last part with a husky purr as she took a deep breath and very calmly replied, "Well, as I've said I'm not ready to leave here just yet, but I don't want you to feel like you came out here for nothing. I'll give you a parting gift in exchange."

He arched a brow with a dubious frown, almost expecting her to attack him which he knew that was absurd. "Parting gift?" He blushed when she gave him a small smile and whispered softly, "A taste of what'll come later on our wedding night~"

That was all she had to say (with a LOT of effort) to get him to agree completely. He already started undoing his belt until she grabbed his hand to make him stop, "We can't go all the way though."

"Then what's the point? I'm going to get my release or no deal." She whispered her lewd idea in his ear and he chuckled, "Oh you're a naughty girl aren't you? I like that in a woman~"

Hence Via's willpower was taken to the test again, but surprisingly it wasn't that difficult. She already had been through the humiliation caused by him before when he raped her.

Slowly taking off her top and exposing her breasts she lay down on the ground as he hummed in approval pulling out his fully erect length, giving it a few quick jerks before spitting in his hand to lather his dick and between her breasts.

"I wish I had some lube or scented oil with me but it'll have to do. Now squeeze those titties together so my cock can mark them as my territory~"

Blushing in embarrassment she did as was told and tried not to look at him while he was thrusting, "Look at your king!"

* * *

Dagur grinned with a moan seeing those metallic orbs shyly meet his lustful gaze, he couldn't get enough of those eyes and how lovely they looked. The soft skin felt so nice on his cock he was about to go already. "I'm going to fuck you so good when I bring you to my home, I may not be able to wait until the wedding night~"

 _That's an understatement….hurry up and cum already._

Naturally this wasn't doing anything for her but luckily Dagur seemed too engrossed with his own orgasm creeping up to give much thought about her own….which she hoped for.

"Ah~ fuck…"

He jerked away and sprayed his seed onto the ground much to her surprise. After letting out a huge delighted sigh, grabbing a spare cloth he normally used to wipe his blades to clean himself as Via wiped what little spit was left on her and tried to sit up.

He was on top of her in a flash holding her wrists next to her head cooing, "You don't think we're done just yet do you sweetcheeks?"

She gave him a fixed look but he just chuckled with a roll of the eyes, "I'm keeping my word believe it or not, it's just like you said…..I'm going to give you a _taste_ of what's to come too~"

Her eyes widened as he began firmly jerking down her leggings, gasping due to the cold air as he grinned. "My turn~"

Via held back a whimper when he began licking, his hot breath mixing in with the cold air outside was a sensation she wasn't used to. Letting out a small gasp when he reached up to play with her breast, pinching and twisting the perked nub made her whimper.

She panted rather heavily, trying to fight it but oddly enough it felt really good….and by him no less.

 _Is my body at this age so sensitive? I don't remember this happening before but maybe it's because my first time with Tuffnut I was older…..this just isn't right._

* * *

She felt her release coming, still trying to fight it as Dagur kept looking up at her. He was eager to see her blissful face when she came and when it did he growled loudly against her which made the erotic sensation more intense.

It was a small moan, not loud as he hoped, but he enjoyed it immensely. He planned on fucking her anyway but that plan was shot down as he quickly helped her redress instead since he heard someone approaching. Via quickly tried to get her wits about her and glad she had time to clean up a little before Stoic and Hiccup showed up along with Toothless.

Hiccup was frantic, "Via are you ok!? You shouldn't have been gone this long." Stoic nodded, "You came all the way out here to discuss something with him in private? That's not wise."

Via was about to attempt to explain but Dagur took charge, "Calm down, it was my idea to come out here. I didn't want anyone to overheard our discussion and too many of your villagers are noisy~"

Stoic held his tongue but just gave a curt nod and stomped off. Hiccup followed after asking, "So, what's the verdict Via?" She gave him the nod as Dagur mused, "She's very convincing brother Hiccup, I must commend you again~"

As they reached the port Hiccup glanced at her murmuring, "How _did_ you convince him?" Via scowled a bit, "As I've said, the things I go through for this village. Leave it at that."

He didn't press for more answers though he highly wished she wasn't that vague giving an answer as the Beserker's finally left.

Before they reached the Great Hall Hiccup was planning to ask once more but when he turned, she was gone.

*Via ran as fast as she could into the woods, she didn't want to worry anyone but she saw the Spine Juncture dragon. As far she knew it may be the only way she may possibly get back to the future.

By sheer dumb luck the dragon got its tail caught in a dragon hunter trap, Via being the kind hearted person she was didn't want to see the dragon in pain so set it loose.

* * *

The beast growled a bit but remained hidden in the brush so she still didn't get a good detailed look at it….it was maybe for the best.

As if thanking her and realizing she was infected by one of its spine, the tip of tail came out and hovered near her hand. The tip began to glow orange before quickly jabbing the same spot she was cut the first time by it…..once again everything went black.

*"Via! Via! Wake up!"

The woman gasped as she were holding her breath and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. Fishlegs sighed with relief, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Tuffnut growled, "I was more worried than you! She's MY girlfriend you know."

Via didn't know whether to be relieved or disturbed. She was surrounded by the dragon riders who looked the right age and glancing down at herself her body build was back to normal.

"What happened?"

Hiccup frowned, "You just disappeared….even Skullcrusher couldn't track you down. Somehow you never left the island but your scent was just gone."

Astrid nodded, "It's unheard of; it was like you didn't exist."

They all seemed to stare at her in utter amazement but none asked anymore questions even when she murmured a bit nervously, "We got a LOT to talk about later concerning that Spine juncture Dragon we were investigating. SCARFUME!"

Her dragon leaped on her, very happy to see she was ok as she nuzzled his face, "I missed you so much."

How any of the events that just occurred didn't seem possible, was it all a dream or did it really happen? No one mentioned remembering her so it's a possibility it could've been just an effect from the dragon; putting your mind into a false reality as you were knocked out from one of the spines poison that also completely hid your scent.

 _It must've been a dream, there's no way I'd enjoy getting frisky with Dagur._

She muttered under her breath with a smirk and followed the others back to the village, "The things I go through even in a dream."

* * *

*Elsewhere.

Dagur was looking over his charts when his head suddenly snapped up and scared Savage. "Wh..What's the matter sir?"

"I just had an epiphany…..you know the woman I plan on making my queen." "Well, of course sir."

The chief just scratched his head in amazement, "I met her years ago on my birthday…..HOW could I have forgotten that!?"

 **FINISH**


End file.
